


It’s Only The Cape

by MorningInAmerica



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Damijon fluff, Fluff, M/M, angst turns into fluff, damian Wayne has emotion and doesn’t know what to do, same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningInAmerica/pseuds/MorningInAmerica
Summary: If Damian has lost him...if Jon Kent Damian’s whole world would fall apart. It’s gonna take a while for them to realise that.





	It’s Only The Cape

Damian stood up in the rubble. Melting ice dripped off the ruins of the collapsed house. Evidence of the long gone Captain Cold. It wasn’t like a falling wall could kill Jon Kent, Damian knew that of course. But there was a small voice in his head, screaming against his rib cage. 

“This is it. This is that 1% chance. He’s gone.”

It always happened on missions like this.  
“Superboy!” Damian called out, kicking his way through piles of drywall and plaster. His voice stayed decivingly flat. A good skill to have in this line of work. 

The last he’d seen of him Jon had been blasting door handles off the doors to make sure no one was inside the house. Captain Cold had rigged some sort of ice themed bomb to the house. A distraction. And it worked. Although not only did Cold get away Jon was now nowhere to be found. 

It was making Damian nervous. He’d lost his comm in the beginning of the mission so he could even comm in to find him. He’d been calling out for him for the past five minutes and had no response. 

Damian stopped. His eyes latching onto a piece of red fabric underneath a pile of rubble. Everything in his head blanked and his heart stopped beating as he ran the short distance. He dropped to his knees. If that fabric was really from Jon’s suit. If Jon was under there. If he was dead- 

“Shit.” He whispered, the more he dug the more of Jon’s cape was revealed. “Fuck Fuck Fuck Jonathan Kent if you’re dead.” Damian whispered. His whole body was tense, screaming at him that this was wrong. He could feel the rough stone cutting into his hands. As he dug. “I’ll tell Clark. I’ll tell Lois and they’ll really be mad.”

It sounded so childish. Such a naive thing to do. Wasn’t like he hadn’t seen death before. Wasn’t like he hadn’t..hadn’t felt death before. But somehow this was different. It felt as if..if this cape were...if Jon was dead Damian didn’t know what he’d do. 

Well he did know. He’d hunt down Cold. Whether Bruce liked it or not he’d hunt down Cold and kill him. It’s only fair. 

Logically he knew Jon wouldn’t he killed by debris from a house. It’s just not something that can kill a kryptonian, even if he was only half of one. But there was his cape. Now half uncovered and Damian could feel tears burning behind his eyes. 

He didn’t cry. But here he was. Tears dripping onto the dust under his hands. The cape came out of the rubble and Damian looked it over. The shoulders look like they’d been torn of Jon’s suit. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t gone. He could still be in the pile, the rocks could have torn it off him in the explosion- 

He heard something whistling behind him. Like something flying at him. Something wrapped their arms around Damian, coming down from the sky, slamming him into a clearing of cold and soggy grass just outside the debris. He nearly slammed his elbow into the persons collar bone. The breath was completely knocked out of him and Jon Kent started berating him on something. 

Damian’s pulse was too loud in his ears to properly hear him. He was here. Solid in his arms. Talking a million miles an hour, insane black hair tickling Damian’s forehead. Jon was okay. Missing cape and all. 

A terrified chuckle escaped Damian’s chest. Every movement he made seemed to stutter, his heartbeat was more of a hiccup at this point. Damian didn’t like this feeling. Any of it. He didn’t like thinking Jon was dead. He didn’t like the almost blissful relief he felt as Jon stopped talking and just hugged him. 

It didn’t matter what he liked and didn’t like. He could scrub off all his emotions in the shower when he got home. For now. 

Well for now he decided he could hug his friend for just a little longer. 

“I couldn’t find you.” Jon said. 

Now that Damian could focus he could hear the faint fear in Jon’s voice, mimicking his own.

“Nor could I find you. I found your cape. I thought you were dead.” His one voice sounded foreign. Sounded weak. Pathetic. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“Shut up.”

“Is this hug okay?”

Damian thought for a second. He thought about what they must look like. How stupid they must appear. Hugging in the grass infront of a collapsed house.

He hugged Jon tighter and pressed his face into Jon’s shoulder. The hug was okay. It felt like Jon. Warm and solid and real.

“tt.” Damian breathed out. If they hugged each other any tighter they might just explode too. “It’s acceptable.”


End file.
